


Jack and the Beanstalk

by suckmylembas



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill, Starbomb
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Danny boy’s in love, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kinda, Love, Music, Romance, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, maybe smut in the future, maybe this should be mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmylembas/pseuds/suckmylembas
Summary: Jacqueline is a bisexual singer from New Orleans. She just moved to Los Angeles to pursue her music career. But she’s gotta have a job to live before her career takes off. Her people skills and knowledge of computers lands her a job as an intern at the Grump office. She doesn’t know much about the Game Grumps, and wasn’t expecting the front man of Skyhill to be one of them.





	1. Exposition

This was it. The start of Jacqueline Boucher’s new life on the west coast. She was giving her shot to the music industry and paying her way with an intern job at a creative space used by youtubers. She stood in front of the water stained mirror in the bathroom of her shitty studio apartment. Wrapped in a towel, she began drying her hair. She watched herself in the mirror as she did so, a habit of hers. She watched her long black hair blow over her face and her baby blues peeking out from in between the strands. Her skin was tan, but not too dark. She’d inherited it from her grandmother, who was African American. Those genes mixing with her very white grandfather’s genes had made for a grandbaby with skin that looked like heavily creamed coffee.  
Once her hair was dry, she used a brush to fix it and pull it into a high ponytail. Her hair was long and straight like her mothers but black like her fathers. Or at least, that was what she’d been told. Her father had been the brother of her mother’s wife, who’d had his sperm frozen for his sister and her wife before he died of lung cancer. She didn’t normally tell people that though, the whole my dad was actually my uncle story tended to confuse people.  
For her first day on the job, she did her makeup like she’d done for the skype interview. Simple matte brown eyeshadow, subtle black pencil liner, and clinique chubby lash mascara (which she swore by for any occasion). She dressed in a pair of slacks and a baby blue blouse before topping the look off with some matte brown liquid lipstick. It was a little much for a simple interning position but she wanted to make a good first impression. She was going to need this job for a long time, making it in the music industry wasn’t an easy thing to do. Especially at almost 29 years old.   
Exiting her bathroom, she went over to the small kitchen area of her studio and grabbed a package of almonds off the counter, then grabbed her bag off the kitchen table and and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked down six flights of steps in her nine west flats and went into the parking lot from the exit door at the bottom of the stairs. She unlocked her old Volkswagen Jetta and got into the driver’s seat. She’d had this car since she was 17. It smelled like weed and fast food on the inside, but it was her baby. She loved that car. She kissed the key fob for good luck before pushing it into the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. So far the only thing she disliked about Los Angeles was the traffic. She listened to a CCR album while she drove, and sung along when she wasn’t focused on the road. Eventually she arrived at the office building.   
When she parked and got out of her car, she checked her cellphone and saw she was right on time. She had been told that she would be one of the last employees to arrive, but there was another beat up old car pulling into the space beside hers as she stepped out of the car. Eighties classic rock spewed from the open windows and the driver was a man that looked to be in his early thirties. His eyes looked dark colored but full of bright emotion. His hair was large, brown, and curly, in an afro that honestly didn’t look intentional. It was… it was a lot of hair. And it looked amazing with the scruffy stubble the man sported. The man was singing and though he seemed like he was having fun and not focusing on all the different aspects of singing, his voice sounded breathtaking. Jacqueline had never heard anything like it. It was warm and strong and seemed to envelop her mind in a cloud of fuzz. The man looked over at her and she raised her eyebrows in amusement. The man’s singing faded out and he quieted the music pouring from the stereo in his car. He gave her a lopsided grin and she couldn’t help but giggle.   
“I haven’t seen you around the office before, are you the new intern?” He asked, turning the car off and pulling his key from the ignition.   
“That would be me. Name’s Jacqueline Bouchard. Most people call me Jack though.” She replied, her New Orleans accent giving her point of origin away without anyone having to ask. The man grinned wider and got out of the car.   
“Dan Avidan. I like your accent.” He said, smiling and reaching his hand out to her to shake hers. She took it willingly, her eyes widening a bit at his name.   
“Wait, Skyhill Dan Avidan? That Dan Avidan?” She asked, almost incredulous. She’d known she’d be working for the Game Grumps but she hadn’t known much about the Grumps apart from what her ex girlfriend had told her. She’d been an insanely huge fan, but Jack hadn’t really ever made an effort to get into it. But either way, it was Dan’s turn to be surprised.  
“Wow… Of all the things to know me from, I was not expecting that. But uh… yeah. That Dan Avidan. Jeez, how’d you get into Skyhill? It wasn’t exactly huge.” He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity like a puppy. It was a small gesture but it made Jack’s heart flutter. It was adorable.   
“Well, I had a friend who was living in New York at the time and he was huge into you guys. He saw you live as much as he could. I honestly think he just had a crush on you. But he sent me the link to one of your songs on Youtube. It was Storms Of September I think. I remember it bringing me to tears honestly. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize your voice when you pulled up. But… I was going through a pretty dark time in my life. I was around 19 or 20 when I got big into the band. But I really related with the lyrics, y’know? I listened when I wanted to relax, I listened when I wanted to cry, I listened when I’d had a shitty day and I wanted to let your voice lull me off to sleep. God that sounds so weird when I say it out loud.” Jack felt her cheeks heat up. Dan simply laughed.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve actually heard worse.” He reassured her. “It comes with the territory of being an internet celebrity on a show where your voice is all the audience gets.” And now it was Jack’s turn to laugh.  
“I’m sure. Should we go inside?” She offered, not wanting to be late. He nodded and smiled at her, then showed her into the office. Once she got settled at the office, she was introduced around and was able to form her own opinions about the Grumps. She met Arin first, and instantly loved him. He was so friendly! He didn’t sugarcoat the fact that she was really just an intern, but he was really trying hard to make her feel welcomed. She could tell that social situations weren’t really his forte, but she loved him all the same. Suzy was next, Arin’s wife. She was absolutely adorable. Jack had an insta crush. She was super friendly and seemed happy to be having a new girl around the office. She also looked really in love with Arin, and that just made Jack’s heart flutter. Happy couples always seemed to make her happy too. Then she met Matt and Ryan, the editors, and Ross and Holly. She seemed to hit it off with everyone really well. She was introduced around to other presences in the office, although Brian hadn’t made it in that day due to a sick Ninja Audrey. After that, she was shown to her desk in the big open air cube part of the office, where the small amount of employees like her worked. She was an intern, obviously. She didn’t need her own office, although an office would’ve been nice. She couldn’t seem to record in her apartment, the mic would always pick up the background noise through the thin complex walls.   
After getting settled in, she went about her workday quite normally. She was introduced to her tasks, which were mainly doing coffee and food runs, keeping the kitchen stocked (on company dollar of course), and watching and recording channel statistics in a spreadsheet to send to Arin’s computer at the end of every day. There was other stuff of course, people often asked her for opinions, had her restock the printer and copy machine, and had her read comments when they were too busy to do it themselves.   
The days passed easily, and Jack fell into her job like it was second nature. There was never a dull moment in the Grumps office though, and it kept her life interesting. She formed friendships with everyone in the office. Her friendly demeanor and good sense of humor had earned her a spot in the Grumps family. She was trying really hard with her music career too though, although it was something she hadn’t mentioned to any of her coworkers. She was trying her best to meet all the right people and stay in practice with her voice constantly. But she’d only scored a few open mic spots and a midday gig at a coffee shop that she couldn’t attend because of work. Things didn’t seem to be going her way in that aspect. She knew there was always the option of asking Dan about doing some backup vocals for NSP just to get her voice out there, but she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want her entrance to the industry to be about connections. She wanted it to be about hard work and dedication.


	2. Not a chapter

Okay, I’m sorry this isn’t a chapter of the story. I got a nice comment and a bunch of kudos on it and I just want to say that I will be continuing it, I’m editing the second chapter now. But, I just wanted to run an idea by the ao3 public. I’ve always wanted to write a story about a group of people who are like a lion pride, sort of like the Twilight wolf pack. They don’t turn into Lions or anything, they’re not shifters. They’re not like cat people either. They’ve got certain features that would’ve been naturally selected obviously, like sharp teeth for tearing meat, long hair like manes, catlike eyes. Maybe a tail, but I’m leaning towards no. And just like. Danny calls Arin big cat. Are you seeing what I’m getting at here? It would be a very interesting thing to write, it would be a polygrumps fic of course, and I was thinking either making it a reader insert or a story with Jacqueline as the main character. But give me your input on something like that please, I’d love to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, I’m really sorry about how short this thing is and how crunched together the end is. I started this, thinking I was gonna get the whole start of the story into this chapter but it ended up being just exposition because I didn’t know how to launch into the story but. So the gap between chapters is a time skip of Jack getting settled in her new life.


End file.
